shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Grand Line Battle!! The Shapeshifter vs The Blind Martial Artist!!
After a much needed day of rest, The Devil Spawns are hot on the trail of Senshi's next target, the infamous Nova Blade, Pirate, Revolutionary, and formidable foe for both Marine and Bounty Hunter alike. With her friends by her side, She tracks her quarry to a popular pirate hang out where she plans to challenge him to a duel. The Shifting Tide '' The Shifting Tide arrived on an island only as Tatakai Island. It is an infamous'' pirate sanctuary that not even the World Government will touch. Crews from all over the Grand Line, and each of the Blues, come here to drink, laugh, be merry, and of course, fight. It is here that Senshi hopes to find her target, A Man known as the Blur. Senshi: 'Is he here guys? ''Her crew gathers around her as they pull the Tide into the harbor. 'Burakku: '''I don't know. I've never met him before. All I have to find this guy, is his poster. '''Sharpshooter: '''He's here '''Rex: '''How can you tell? I can't smell anything but sake, food, and human sweat. ''Sharpshooter points towards the docks, towards a large ship on the opposite ends of the docks. It is none other than the Skyglider, the flag ship for the Skyline Pirates. It's size seemed to dwarf all the other ships upon the docks, for it was a galleon, a mighty one at that with vast folded wings at the sides and a fierce dragon figurehead. It's shadow was enough to cover two fairly decent ships beside it fully. 'Victoria: '''Yep..... That's there ship. The Skylines are here on the island. '''Senshi: '(Grinning like Luffy) Where should we check first? 'Sharpshooter: '''The Bars. '''Senshi: '''Why do you say that? ''Sharpshooter points again, to a bar near the center of town. The windows are flashing like lightning is going off inside. No doubt Nova Blade must be the cause of it, guns could not make such light. Loud noises seemed to echo all over the island from that particular bar as well. Senshi smiles and lowers the gangplank. 'Senshi: '''Let's Go. The Leaky Barrel, A Bar in the center of Town ''Inside said bar, were numerous pirates of all sizes. Famous crews and even not so famous, gathered for the well known brew that Takatai Island was well credited for. Among it were flying chairs and mugs, half empty and half full. The atmosphere was overall violent as the very firing of guns lit up the bar like lightning. At the actual barside, sat four individuals, rather tall and outstanding in the appearance section. It would be very difficult to miss them, or even challenge them. The first, incredibly tall, wearing a sharp black tuxedo with a long black scarf around his neck. His face somewhat covered by his long spiky black hair and his pitch black sunglasses. He turned to the other three with a smile. '????: '''See? My disguise is just genius! ''The one beside him also wearing a sharp tuxedo, had no white shirt beneath it, showing off some unbelievably well toned pecks. He too wore black sunglasses and had a surprisingly bright glint from his mint white teeth. Wearing a black hat with a long wooden staff attached to his waist, he drank for a mug filled with brew. '???: '... I don't like hiding my utter charms from the women. Not even if it's for a quiet drink. To his side then was a monstrously large figure coated in a fine armour, one recognised as from the days of old. A Medieval looking armour, it was a fine red, with golden edgings. Two empty barrels were on both sides of him as he gestured for the bartender to come over. His overall build was quite intimidating to all in the bar. '?????: '''I'd just like two more barrels please bartender. ''The final man among them, was the smallest, as well as the least intimidating as he shared the appearance of a younger man. Dressed plainly as he wore a simple white shirt, with black combat trousers. He wore a black ribbon that covered his eyes, As his average length black hair stretched over his ears and just above his eyes. His expression rather plain. '??????: '''Drinking poisons the senses. So nothing for me please. ''He raised his right hand up as a flying mug landed in it, he placed it onto the table as the atmosphere went silent. He turned his head sidewards slightly and spoke softly. '??????: '''If your wish is to live to drink another day. I suggest you abandon this bar immediatly. ''As the a majority of the men abandoned the place, one small particular crew stayed and approached the man. As the other three merely smirked and took another drink. The man turned to them. As the first of the pirates made a comment, gripping tightly to his spiked mace. 'Grunt: '''Oi oi. You think you can boss our captain around like that? ''The second grunt, whom wielded a large axe tightly, pointed to a large man between the two, who wielded a flintlock pistol and spiked brass knuckles. A number of grunts stood behind the three, so it was assumed that these three were the important figures in the crew. 'Grunt 2: '''Yeah, he's got a bounty of 22,000,000 on his head!! ''The Captain inbetween them bent down slightly to look at the young man eye to eye, as he smirked from the sheer size it was easy to see this would not end well. Yet the young man's three companions still remained seated. The Captain bragged. 'Billy: '''Not so tough up close are you boy. ''The young man smirked as he whispered. As the three prepared to attack him all at once, the companions at the bar simultaneously took a drink as they seemed emotionless. '??????: '''Invisible Approach (不可視手法 ''literally translated to Fukashi shuhō) As the young man uttered these words, the small crew seemed to fly up into the air, as if they had been kicked or punched upwards. Dents in there faces and armour flew around as everything seemed to move slowly. The Young man turned around and sat back at the bar as the crew fell to the ground, all unconscious with shattered bones and weapons. The man with the scarf smiled as he slid a glass of water over to the young man. '????: '''Did you have to do that? ''He smirked as he drunk from his mug, the bartender motionless, petrified. The young man smirked as he took a sip from the glass of water. '??????: '''I knew that specific group would come forward. They wouldn't stop throwing the mugs at me. I don't like it... besides... It's quieter this way. Outside the Leaky Barrel '''Senshi: ' Darnit..... The lights went out..... 'Sharpshooter: '''Plan B? ''Senshi glares at the sniper and he holds up his hands. Rex and Burakku walk over and they perk their ears up. 'Rex: ' Do you hear that? 'Burakku: ' Sounds like....... screaming? 'Victoria: ' I think it's coming from above us. The entire crew looked up, just in time to see thirteen..... no fourteen pirates come falling put of the sky. the crew adjusts their positions accordingly so that the pirates end up crashing directly in front of each of the five people, leaving large dents in the dirt. A few pirates crawl out, with aid from the Devil Spawns. 'Victoria: ' I don't smell blood. They're not seriously injured. From the looks of things, there just dazed. 'Burakku: ' How did they get up in the sky? 'Sharpshooter: ' Sky Island? 'Devil Spawns: '''THAT'S JUST A MYTH!!! ''Sharpshooter holds his hands up again as the four pirates come too. They keep muttering something about a monster. Whilst holding onto their ribs and heads, groaning in pain as half of them seem oblivious to who the Devil Spawns are. 'Senshi: ' Monster? What do you mean? 'Grunt 1: '''He... He moved so fast..... We didn't even see him kick us...... He's a devil!! ''Senshi grins, as the rest of the crew seem slightly bugged by this grin, it was of a familiar look of interest and excitement. 'Senshi: ' Moved so fast..... Didn't see him kick you.... Sounds like our man. Senshi and her crew help the pirates to their feet. 'Senshi: ' What bar did you come from? 'Grunt 1: ' L-leaky Barrel... Burakku pointed towards a bar with a sign in the shape of a barrel. She smiles, then turns to her crew. 'Senshi: '''Let's go. And remember. We want to be subtle. A Sudden Fight! ''The Devil Spawns walked into the large tavern. Everyone had agreed not to make a grand entrance. Instead, they just sat down at a nearby table calling the Barkeep over. 'Barkeep: ' C-can I h-help you? 'Victoria: ' Three sakes, one chocolate desert, and a bloody mary, heavy on the blood. The barkeep took the order, then prepared to walk away. before he did, Rex grabbed his sleeve. 'Rex: ' By the way.... We're looking for someone. 'Burakku: ' A few somebodies actually. Sharpshooter, ever the silent one, just pulled out a set of wanted posters. The posters were for Nova Blade, Silver, Drake, and Leo. 'Senshi: ' Have you seen these guys? The barkeep looks at the posters, then shakes his head. 'Barkeep: ' N-no.... They're not here.... 'Senshi: ' They should be. We ran into a crew sent flying by one guy. 'Rex: ' They said that it happened so fast they didn't even see the guy. 'Burakku: ' You saying they were lying? 'Barkeep: ' N-no.... Those guys.... them at the bar..... They're the ones that did it.... The one with the blindfold is the one that sent that crew flying. Rex released the keep, who went darting for the kitchen. Senshi stared at the group the Keep had pointed out. There were four of them, all dressed oddly. The one in armor seemed to match the picture of Drake. Senshi looked again, then back at the armor guy. 'Sharpshooter: ' Problem? 'Senshi: ' Tell me something..... The guy in armor.... That's Drake isn't it? The crew looked. Sure enough, it was. '''Victoria: That's Drake alright. Senshi: 'hmmmm.... The one wearing the tuxedo minus the shirt could be Leo..... Hmmmm. That means the Blindfolded guy in the plain clothes is Silver.... Meaning the final guy, the one with the Tuxedo, scarf, and glasses..... Is none other then Nova Blade. ''Meanwhile, at the bar itself, the four men sat happily drinking. The man in armour turned his head towards the man with the scarf. His voice ever so silent. As the three men all looked at him. '?????: '''Nova, you can hear them too. Can't you. ''Nova, the man with the scarf, smirked as he nodded. He took another sip from his mug and looked at all three of them, his voice even fainter. 'Nova: '''None of us are deaf, and Silver and you have the best senses on this island. I'm pretty sure you heard them when they docked. But to be honest... I don't care.. I just need to pee. ''Leo, the man with the opened up top and sunglasses, looked at Nova blankly, as did the other two merely stare. Nova could not help but question. 'Nova: '''What? '''Leo: '''Nothing.. It's just.. none of us ever seem to go to the toilet.. it's weird... ''Well... They were kind of right.. I mean.. It's very rare to see your hero go to the toilet right? Anyway.. enough of that fourth wall breaking crap! Nova walked off to the toilets as the other three merely continued to drink. Leo turned to Drake and Silver, the blindfolded one. 'Leo: '''You know what else is wierd? ''Both Drake and Silver shrugged and allowed Leo to continue. 'Leo: '''The fact the both of your faces are hidden to an extent... I mean.. The only thing I go by is the tone of Drake's voice and his movements! and I can't see your facial expressions properly Silver because the blindfold covers your eyes and eyebrows!! ''This time both Drake and Silver said in a dark and lowly pitched tone, as a fearful feeling crawled up Leo's spine. He was both excited and intimidated at the same time. They replied. 'Drake and Silver: '''They are there for a reason. ''Leo's curiousity was peaking, he was a doctor, it was his duty to know all about his patients! So he could not help but attemt to pry open a little more light over the mysteries that were Silver and Drake. Meanwhile, The Devil Spawns tried to come up with a plan. Senshi huddled in with the group of five as they all seemed to perk their ears to listen. 'Senshi: '''What are we going to do? ''Victoria came with the first idea, she knew that tackling such a crew would be no simple task, especially if head on. 'Victoria: '''If you want to stand a chance, you need to catch them by surprise. ''The crew seemed somewhat surprised, but joyous, a plan straight away! It seemed soundproof aswell. 'Sharpshooter: '''Sneak attack? ''Sharpshooter questioned curiously, it sounded easy, but the task may prove otherwise. Considering they were the only other crew within the bar. 'Burakku: '''Could work. ''Burakku was anxious, he wanted to get the deed done with as soon as possible so none of them were hurt, no matter how difficult a task that would prove to be. 'Rex: '''What if that's not them? ''Rex need to question this. Because it all seemed to easy, what if they ended up attacking innocent civilians for naught? They would have to search again! Senshi smirked and replied. 'Senshi: '''It's them. I can tell. Their disguises aren't as good as I thought they were. I mean seriously... Silver still has that blindfold on, like in the poster... And all Drake did was change the color of his armor. I'm amazed they managed to remain hidden this long. ''As she finished her sentence, they noticed that Nova was no longer there, presuming he went to the toilets Senshi continued. '''Senshi: I wonder whose idea the disguises were? I mean, seriously........ They suck...... They still look like themselves. That barkeep must've been half blind not to realize who they are.... Those pirates too. They're all serious bakas... Senshi cut off as her friends just looked at her. After she thought about it, she seemed to have gotten carried away with insulting her target. Though this was mainly because of her excitement, she'd never faced such a highly wanted target before, and the fact she found them so easily was a bonus! Truelly fate was on her side. Victoria: 'I'll have some bloodied steak as well please. ''Senshi was surprised that Victoria had left her mid-sentence, only to sit a stool away from Nova. Close to Leo, of which began checking out this lovely regality that had now blessed him with her presence. He slowly looked down as the shades revealed his eyes a little, he smiled at her as both Drake and Silver delivered the palm of their hands swiftly to their own faces. 'Leo: '''Why hello there beautiful, which segment of heaven did you fall from? ''Victoria's eyes swiftly scanned up and down Leo, she looked at his eyes and snorted. 'Victoria: ' Are you a Devil Fruit user? Leo shrugged, her gaze felt cold yet he continued to smile. 'Leo: ' Perhaps I am, perhaps not... I'm but a humble doctor~ 'Victoria: ' Then do the entire world a favor and find a cure for your stupidity. Her words like sharp icicles upon his chest, though the chase was just afoot! The fact she responded, showed to him there is room for interest, and so he continued with his poetic yet flirty nature. Drake and Silver choosing to ignore this, they ordered another drink just as the barman finished dropping off the orders from Senshi's table. 'Drake: '''Barkeep, I'd like another barrel. ''Placing the barrel next to three other empty ones he rubbed the wetness off from his helmet, then proceeded to erupt a mighty burp that echoed from within his helmet. Silver merely smirked as he gestured towards the direction of the barkeep. 'Silver: '''Water for myself. ''The barkeep anxiously smiled and then nodded to both of these terrifying men, his voice stuttering as his throat felt sharp and dry. 'Barkeep: '''C-coming right u-up s-s-sirs... ''As the barkeep stumbled off, Burakku and Sharpshooter just looked at one another. They nodded, then Burakku stood. He walked over to Drake, mug of sake in hand, then sat down. '' '''Burakku: ' Looks like you can really hold your liquor. 'Drake: '''Such weak brew shouldn't be called liquor... it is too weak. Not strong enough for hardened drunks. ''Burakku smirks, downs his mug of Sake, slamming it on the counter. The slam echoes through the bar as Drake continues to drink his barrel. 'Burakku: '''How about you and I have a little..... contest. Whomever passes out first loses. You in? ''Dropping the now empty barrel, tapped two fingers on the bar twice and nodded at the bar tender. Whom knew he wanted another barrel. 'Drake: '''We'd be here till either they ran out of it, or you ran out of money. I'll pass. '''Burakku: '''You're probably right...... Drake. My captain hasn't been able to gather as much plunder as you. ''Drake turned his head to face Burakku, all of which he could see in Drake were his dark bloodied eyes. They were intimidating to a point. His sheer size was easy to see, despite the fact that he was sat down. After a swift glance he positioned his head back to its normal position. 'Drake: '''Seems even paint cannot hide my armour and name. '''Burakku: ' Sorry.... There aren't many people who frequent pirate hang outs and wear full body suits of armor. It was sort of a give away, like my wings are for me. Drake then shrugged and recieved another barrel. 'Drake: '''I'm afraid not, I've seen and fought many foes with wings. So you still do not ring a bell for me... '''Burakku: ' fair enough..... My friends and I aren't as famous as you are. Burakku and Drake continue talking for a while about Burakku's crew, exploits and other facts of life. As they do, Sharpshooter goes and sits at the bar next to silver. He chugs his sake, waving for another. 'Sharpshooter: ' Hi. Silver did not turn his head, he merely sipped from his glass of water and frowned. '' '''Silver: '''Why? ''Sharpshooter was confused, surely he wasn't onto them already. They had only just started to talk. 'Sharpshooter: '''Why?....... Why what? '''Silver: '''Why are we having this conversation. I've seen countless times of enemies befriending their targets for better chances. Often hopeless. ''Sharpshooter shrugged as the bartender filled up his mug again. he took a sip, then turned to Silver 'Sharpshooter: '''Not trying anything........ Just bored........... You? ''Silver drank the last of the water within his glass. Still not turning his head he sighed and shrugged. 'Silver: '''Of course not. I am drinking and enjoying the peace, you don't seem like someone who'd go out of his way to make conversation either. So what do I really, owe the pleasure? '''Sharpshooter: ' Bored......... Besides......... You seem bored too..... Silver sighed and gestured to the bartender, who was beginning to get tired of running around. The glass was retrieved and filled with water swiftly though, the easiest of the barkeeps jobs. 'Silver: '... Uh huh ... 'Sharpshooter: ' Don't trust me.......... Can't blame you.......... I'm an enemy.......... Silver smiled as he sipped lightly at the glass of water. Sharpshooter felt anxious, yet somewhat nervous, surely this guy couldn't have been what the men outside stated. It seemed impossible. Meanwhile, Senshi scouted out Nova, who was now sitting by himself, since his crew was now occupied. Gathering herself, Senshi walked over and sat down. 'Senshi: '''Nova Blade? ''Nova turned his head towards her, looks her up and down scanning skillfully and smiles. Downing his newly found mug of brew he returns the greeting. 'Nova: '''Roronoa Senshi? '''Senshi: '''Yep. Nice outfit ''Nova smirked. He was interested in this green haired girl, he already knew of her brother and the family lines green hair. Her goal was clear to him aswell, but her attitude carried around a smug sense of arrogance to him, as if she thought it'd be easy to decieve others. Nova was no fool, despite the way he acted. '' '''Nova: '''I felt like dressing incredibly cool. Your own excuse? '''Senshi: '''I just like this warrior gown. It was a gift. It is a sign that I'm a warrior. I strive to be the greatest warrior, so I am happy to wear this. ''Nova nodded as Senshi placed her right thumb to point at her heart, in the middle of her chest with a determined expression. He then ruffled her hair with his hand, walking past the small green haired girl. '' '''Nova: '''I hope you achieve your goal then... but mine currently requires me to take that drink over there... hehehe. ''Senshi was stunned for a minute. She hadn't expected him to just brush her aside. She gently placed her hand on her head, where he'd ruffled her hair, smoothing it back down. She then stands up and follows him. 'Senshi: ' Hey. Hang on. She goes and sits by him again. Though his attitude seems distant now, as if she is naught to him. This feeling of worthlessness was new to her. She thought she'd be well known by her bounty as it is. 'Senshi: '''You're strong aren't you? That's why you have such a high bounty right? ''Nova frowned slightly, and turned to her. Carefully scanning her and the surrounding with his purple eyes. He felt uneasy. As if he knew this was one pest that wouldn't leave. '' '''Nova: '''My strength has nothing to do with my bounty.... It is my former and future actions that give it the numbers it has. '''Senshi: ' So you're a weakling? Senshi sulks quietly as Nova continues his drink. 'Senshi: ' Damn...... I thought you's have to be pretty strong to have such a bounty..... I guess even weaklings can get bounties...... Nova smirked as he knew she was trying to push him, but he was a pirate now. Laws did not apply to him and he knew that he could discard of her easily, so instead he decided to taunt her back. 'Nova: '''Yep. From the looks of it.. you're phenomenally weak... wow... scrawny weak... Thats the worst kind of weak!! ''An angry symbol appears on Senshi's forhead and red begins to creep into her hair. 'Senshi: '''I'm not weak.... I destroyed a Marine Base with the flick of my wrist...... I am strong! ''Her crew tensed, feeling that her anger was growing. Nova however wasn't budged, she just seemed like a stroppy teen to him. And as such he just brushed her off. 'Nova: '''So impressive... You've done the same as hundreds of pirates who think they're strong.. Anything unique to add or are you just trying to make yourself look big in front of your friends heh. ''Senshi turned red again, this time, from embarrassment. 'Senshi: ' I also destroyed a fleet of marine battleships! Ask Victoria....... We rescued her from their grasp!! Nova knew he was pushing the girl beyond her limit's of rage, but he was enjoying annoying her thoroughly. It was as if he had a little sister to play with and annoy. '' '''Nova: '''Destroyed a marine fleet huh? That's pretty impressive... for short fries nowadays ''Senshi's vision went red, along with her clothes and hair. She balled up her fist, swinging a strong punch at the back of Nova's head. Nova smirks, seeing the punch coming. He watches as her punch connects, and her entire arm goes straight through his body, followed shortly after by her entire body as she stumbled. 'Senshi: ' What in- Nova smiles and then a small chuckle comes from Nova's direction. He then scruffles her hair again and speaks in a softer tone. 'Nova: '''I am a Logia Devil Fruit eater, I ate the Shine Fruit. And if you can't even hit me... how are you going to beat me? ''Burakku chuckles slightly from where he's sitting, enraging her. This guy was making her look like a fool! She stood up again, grabbing burakku's sword out of its sheath. 'Burakku: ' Ummm..... Sen? What are you doing? Senshi draws the sword and Nova can almost feel the seastone embedded in the tip of the sword. 'Senshi: ' Taking this guy down!! She takes a wild swing at him, though she suddenly feels as if she needs to bend forward as her left arm is dragged behind her back in the blink of an eye, her right arm pushed tightly against her back as a clutching feeling tightens around her left wrist. Nova is behind her holding her in an arm lock, as she is forced to drop the sword he smiles. 'Nova: '''If it were that easy I'd be with the marines by now hehe. ''Senshi takes a deep breath, dissolving in Nova's grasp. She then returns to her solid form, grabbing the sword in the process. 'Senshi: ' Same can be said about me. Nova smiled as he scarcely scanned her with his eyes again. He'd recognised the powers she possessed from the book he had read on Devil Fruits during his revolutionary life. Back when he was searching to find his power but could not. He smirked and then turned his back to the girl once more, approaching the barside where his crew mates sat. '' '''Nova: '''Beating up small girls is not on my to do list. '''Senshi: ' FIGHT ME!!!! COWARD!!!! Nova merely turned around, pulled his eyelid down slightly and poked out his tongue. 'Nova: '''Make me. ''Senshi's anger grew even more and purple entered her red color scheme., She went to bring the sword down once again. Only this time, something else blocked her, as the sword seemed to bounce off of what it struck and landed in Burakku's sheathe. This time Silver, the blindfolded young man stood in between them both. His facial expression left unmarked. '''Silver: '''You are too weak to even hope to fight Nova Blade. You should study you're opponents before plotting against them. ''Senshi filled with even more rage, stepping back from Silver, she clenched her fist and leaped at him uncontrollably. '' '''Senshi: SHUT UP!! I'm not weak!! There's only one persont that ever beat me and SHE'S NOT HERE!! She goes to punch silver in the face, anger clouding her judgement. When she suddenly feels overly light, as she is launched overhead and into the air, swiftly approaching an empty tabletop. Silver: 'You have too many openings. You couldn't even beat a Commodore. ''She explodes into mist as she strikes the table, reforming flat on her back. 'Senshi: ' Ugh...... The rest of the group gathers around her table ready to fight. Drake, Leo and Nova laughed as Silver maintained his position. 'Burakku: ' Don't you dare talk to Senshi like that. Burakku fiercely stood by his captain, he'd never seen her insulted so much. It brought anger to him. 'Rex: ' She's stronger then any of you think! Rex also stood beside them, he could feel the fenrir inside him wanting to burst out! How dare this man lay a hand on his captain! Victoria and Sharpshooter swiftly appeared beside them aswell. 'Victoria: '''We won't let you diss our captain!! ''Victoria's voice echoed in the bar as the short worded Sharpshooter also spoke up in agreement. 'Sharpshooter: ' Right! They prepared to fight Silver alongside her, but Senshi spoke up. 'Senshi: ' No.... He's mine. Silver frowned and placed one hand behind his back. It was enough that he was blindfolded, this only proceeded to vent her fury more towards him. Nova, Leo and Drake all stood from the bar and drank from their mugs. Smirking to an extent. 'Silver: '''You'd stand a better chance with you're friends. Even if it's only by a small bit. '''Senshi: ' No. My friends have no part of this fight. If you touch them, no matter how great of a difference in strength there is between you and me, I will tear you to shreds, starting with that blasted blindfold of yours. Silver looked unhappy as he pointed at her with his one hand. '' '''Silver: '''You hold yourself too highly. I'll beat you into the ground with one hand. ''She got herself into a kick-ass stance, her hair fully purple by now. Whereas Leo in the background was filling a sack with food from the barman, whilst Drake tying a knot around a neatly stacked pile of barrels. 'Senshi: ' Bring it on blindman. As she leaped towards Silver, her fist was raised up higher. Her movements much swifter than before, yet this meant nothing to Silver. To the barmen it happened so fast, he saw no movement from either of them. When suddenly Senshi smashed through a table, her wrist held tightly by Silver's one available hand. '' '''Silver: '''Not fast enough. ''Senshi twists her wrist in Silver's grip, forcing him to release her. She then spins on the remains of the table, going for a face kick. But is countered by Silver's own foot, which kicks hers into the woodwork of the floor. Causing splinters to fly high up. '' '''Silver: '''Too predictable. ''Silver then proceeds to catch all of the splinters that are in mid-air, then flicking them towards Senshi, whom managed to dodge just two, while the others managed to catch her in a line going from her left foot to her knee. The pain shot up Senshi's body, as a small amount of blood trickled from her leg. 'Senshi: '''GAH!!! '''Burakku: '''SEN!! ''Burakku grabs his sword preparing to strike. Behind him, Rex draws several small daggers, Sharpshooter draws his pistols, and Victoria's fangs sprout. 'Senshi: '''Guys DON"T!! ''It's too late. They launch themselves at Silver, angered at the sight of Senshi's blood. They are no match for Silver, whom made no movements. It was in that brief moment he uttered two words. 'Silver: '''Invisible Approach (不可視手法 ''literally translated to Fukashi shuhō) As he then smirked, Burakku, Sharpshooter, Rex and Victoria were all launched towards walls and floors of the bar. As if they had been beaten senseless in a second their eyes faded with their consciousness as a small trickle of blood bursted from each of their mouths. It was then that Senshi knew the pirates she had met were telling the truth. '''Senshi: No... Her friends fell one by one. The purple arruptly vanished from her hair, leaving a pale green, almost blue color in their wake. She knelt around her friends, frantically checking to see if they were alive. Senshi: No no no No NO!!! Silver frowned as he turned away from the girl and her fallen comrades. Nova stood at the bar waiting for him as Drake and Leo had already began to head out of the bar. Arguing with their usual antics. '' '''Silver: '''Your friends suffered because of your silly decision. Sorry. ''As he turned, Silver felt her grief turn into something....... Dark. It just felt like an evil entity had taken her over. Though he couldn't see it, Senshi was entering a color she hadn't encountered since her first bounty; Black. Standing, she wiped her tears away, revealing souless black eyes that could almost sent chills down Silvers spine, despite his blindness. When she spoke, her voice was deep and demonic. Senshi: 'You Bastard! ''Nova merely placed his hand firmly on Silvers shoulder, rubbing it slightly then patting it with a smile. He turned with a sack in hand and began walking out of the bar. 'Nova: '''Barkeeps already been given a bundle. Holding back isn't essential anymore. See you on the ship. ''Silver nods as he turns to Senshi. Her ominous aura surrounding the atmosphere of the bar. 'Silver: '''I don't want to hurt you anymore than already done. Turn back and see to your crew. Or fall like they have. ''Senshi was too far gone to listen to reason. It was her devil fruit that was incharge now, fueled by her anger. She turned her hands into giantic hammers, covering them with spikes. 'Senshi: '''DIE!! ''She launches at him at almost impossible speeds. Silver barely dodges in time, stepping out of the way he swiftly grabs her by the face, the momentum of her speed launches the rest of her body forward as she's stopped by her head. Silver then proceeds to slam her head into the ground, creating a small crater effect around the size of a table round her head. Silver releases her head and takes a step backwards. 'Silver: '''You're throwing your life away for the sake of defeating a man who does not even wish to fight. ''Senshi stands up, and Silver is mildly surprised to sense no form of pain emitting from her. His attack hadn't hurt her. If anything, it made her angrier. She growls like an animal, launching again, one of her spiked hammers nearly catching his chest, however this time Silver leaped upward, the attack causing a mere cut in the fabric of Silver's shirt. '''Silver: '''It's one of those days... '''Ikazuchiken kōjun (雷拳降順 literally translated as Descending Thunder Fist) Silvers fist begins to gleam in an orange fashion as electrical sparks form all around it, he then uses the ceiling for leverage to push down with his legs, forcing himself to rocket at Senshi aswell as gravity helping to increase his speed. Fortunately Senshi manages to dodge the attack, but purely because she had briefly experienced a slight premonition of her death. As she avoided it, Silvers gleaming fist collided with the floor, causing a powerful shockwave that blows a the bar around them away, Senshi's friends disappear from sight as Silver remains still in the center of the crater. Waiting as Senshi pushes the rubble off of her. Senshi: 'Sorry. I have no plans to die today. ''She threw the chunk of rubble straight at Silver's head. Silver mearly kicked it, smashing it into rubble. As the dust from his kick disappaited, he sensed Senshi within 2 inches of his face, about to hit him in the side of the head with her spiked hammer. 'Silver: '''Interesting. But you're friends seem to have different plans. ''Silver then begins the punch with the palm of his hand with the clenched fist facing upwards. Before his fist hits Senshi's spiked hammer, he turns it counter-clockwise (using his right hand), which allows his thumb to face up and the spiked hammer to pass along the back of his hand without touching him, effectively dodging the attack. '''Silver: Kō buki ken (抗武器拳 literally translated as Anti-Weapon Fist) He then completes the rotation while using his shoulder to extend his reach and punch Senshi, who is blown back into the rubble with this punch. He readies himself once more and points to her casually. Silver: 'You're making this harder on yourself. '''Senshi: '''Good. I like a challenge. ''She pulled herself out of the rubble, but she was starting to breath hard. Code Black or not, she was weakening. Silver could sense this, it was an easy and pleasant feeling, one that he'd sense quite often from other opponents. He knew how to end it, and as she leaped at him he placed his finger upward, pointing at her. 'Silver: Jitsusekai '(実世界 ''literally translated as Real World')'' As his finger came into contact with the bridge of Senshi's nose, her head and body suddenly shot back. As if the finger had shot her in the head. Silver frowned as he stepped into the rubble and pulled Burakku out of the rubble, whom was bloody and unconscious, as Senshi led still, her eyes still open and moving. 'Silver: '''You probably can't hear me right now. But the technique I've just used is part of my fruit. It is manipulating your senses into making you live through your worst nightmare. It'll wear off soon, but you will be unconscious. ''A ferocious scream came from Senshi as she still remained still. Silver placed Burakku's body onto a flat surface, and went back into the crater again, to fish out the others of her crew. Meanwhile, In Senshi's mind, she was about to face a hell worse than Silver. Senshi's Nightmare All around Senshi, darkness shrouded her. Spinning in a circle, Senshi searched desperately for an escape. There was nothing, only darkness, an endless darkness that just didn't seem to get lighter. She felt as if she had been running for hours, going nowhere, seeing noone, doing nothing but running and running. 'Senshi: ' Where am I......... As she began to question herself, a sharp piercing scream ripped through the darkness, it had sent a shudder down her spine. None the less, Senshi ran towards the sound, where she saw Victoria. When she took a closer look, she saw a trickle of blood running down the side of Victoria's mouth. Darkness all around her, Victoria's lips began to move slowly. 'Victoria: ' help..... me... As Victoria slowly moved her fingers to reach for Senshi, her eyes widened. 'Senshi: '''Victoria? ''Suddenly, Victoria's upper half flew upward as her bottom half flew downward, she had been ripped in half! The culprit remained unseen. Her blood splashed onto Senshi, who stared in horror, her heart beating like crazy. Senshi screamed out loud, tears building within her. 'Senshi: ' VICTORIA!! Senshi struggles but managed to hold in her sorrow. As she ran further and further, faster than before, she really had to leave this forsaken darkness. 'Burakku: ' Sen........ She turns again to see Burakku on the floor, lying stomach first in a pool of blood and feathers, his wings mangles and broken, and his own sword sticking out of his back. Laughter surrounded them as Senshi's heart dropped, she expected what would come next as she ran towards him screaming. 'Senshi: ' BURAKKU!! He began to fade into nothing as she kneels down to try and comfort him. Tears still held within, she turned once more to see Rex. He's being held spread in the shape of a crucifiction by some dark invisible force. She runs to be beside him, hoping to save him, but as she gets closer, he ends up getting further away, until he's dragged into the endless darkness. Just like Victoria and Burakku. Senshi falls to her knees, struggling immensely to fight back the tears. 'Senshi: ' Burakku........ Rex..... Victoria........ SHARPSHOOTER!!! BANG!! BANG!! BANG!! She raises her head in the glimmer of hope that Sharpshooter had fought back. She stands trying to determine where the shots has come from. BOOM! 'Senshi: ' That's Sharpshooter's cannon. SHARPSHOOTER!!! She starts running again, towards the sound of the cannon shot. She arrives only to have her hope smashed, as she sees Sharpshooter on the ground, his body riddled with holes and dents. He cracks open an eye and whispers. Reaching for her with his bloodied and bullet filled hand. 'Sharpshooter: ' Sen........ Why? His eyes close and Senshi desperately starts to shake him, he was the last of her crew, she didn't want to lose any of them, let alone all of them! She screams out loud. 'Senshi: ' No... Not you too. NOT YOU TOO!! Falling to her knees as he fades to the darkness, she shelters her face within her hands, crying frantically. She'd lost her friends, right before her eyes and there was nothing she could do. '????: ' Sen-chan... Senshi's eyes fly open at the sound of her pet name. Suddenly, fear begins to flow through her, it was as if she knew what might happen next. 'Senshi: '.... No..... NO!! Not my BROTHERS!!!! She turns to see both of her brothers, Zoro and Yoro standing over her. Frantic, Senshi tries to get them to leave. Surely they would listen to her voice. 'Senshi: ' You need to leave!! Quickly before it's too late!! 'Zoro: ' Look's like we found you, baka-sen why'd you go off alone here? Hearing her brothers voice, she felt like crying more, out of joy that she was with them again. Yoro placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. 'Yoro: ' Don't worry Sen-chan. We'll protect you. They weren't listening.... or they couldn't here her. Frantically, she tried to make them realize they were in danger, when she saw someone coming up behind them. It took her only a moment to realize who it was. The blindfold's colour was a more distinctive black, it was much darker than even the darkness around her. Senshi's heart plummeted as he approached with a stern face. It was Silver. He was different however. His mouth stitched together, as he walked toward her as if the darkness was accustomed to him, suddenly the stitches began to rip as he got closer, Yoro and Zoro stood in front of her. 'Silver: '''I am the worst opponent you could ever face Senshi. ''Senshi felt a sharp chill as fear crept over her, as all of the stitches sealing Silver's mouth were ripped open. 'Silver: '''I am your fears all combined into one. The nightmare you fight to avoid. I will be the reason for your greatest pain. ''As Zoro and Yoro leaped towards him, trying to protect Senshi, She screamed out, knowing what would happen. As she closed her eyes she heard the splash of blood, opening them again, she was alone once more. Only this time, she had lost all hope. Tears streamed down her eyes as she had given up on escaping. It was then, that Silver appeared before her again. '' '''Silver: '''Do you accept your fate now? ''Sorrow and guilt overwhelm Senshi... This was all her fault. Her brothers... her crew... Everyone was dead because of her. As the weight of her emotions comes crashing down, she does the only thing she can do. '''Senshi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Silver sighs as Senshi runs towards him. The darkness flowing all around them as she furiously charged at him, he raised his hand and said deeply. 'Silver: '''I hoped you would see sense, farewell Senshi. ''As she leaped at him, fist clenched, he raised his hand towards her face, reaching into her face. as his hand slowly grabbed Senshi's face, she woke up. Back to the Beginning Sat upon the Skyglider surrounding a table with four cups of sake, were Leo, Drake, Primo and Bane. They began laughing as the sunlight beamed down on the ship, it was a beautiful day after all. The four of them were holding cards fiercely as they scanned over the table. '' '''Drake: '''9 of clubs. . . '''Leo: '''Go fish. ''Drake stood up, walked over to the side of the ship, and picked up a large wooden rod. Attached to it was a thin white string, that wrapped around the rod as it should, and the other end, wrapped upon Primo's wrist. 'Bane: '''I thought we covered the rules several times already? '''Drake: '''I understand the rules. ''With that he threw the fishing rod forward, Primo flung into the air and dangled over the edge of the boat, just hovering over the water as Drake stood there blankly. 'Primo: '''GUYS QUICK!! SOMEONES DROWNING IN THE WATER!! LOWER ME IN!! ''The trio of men stood there blankly, as Bane and Leo went to continue their game of cards. Bane bluntly stated. 'Bane: '''That's your reflection Primo. '''Leo: '''Now we need two more players... ''The duo stared blankly at Scarlett and Rose, who were actually just sunbathing on the upper level of the deck. Scarlett lowered her glasses, looked at Leo eye to eye and slowly said. 'Scarlett: '''Girl day today. No play. ''Leo shrugged and rubbed his nose slightly, the view of two women in their bikinis was a sight he could never give up! Bane rested his elbow beside him and leaned backward, to Nova and Silver who were stood by the figurehead. '' '''Bane: '''What about you two? Wanna play? '''Nova: '''Sure! ''Nova jumped down from the deck and sat beside them smiling whilst Silver turned away in dismissal. He then climbed upon the figure head and sat inside the crevice of it's mouth. Nova playfully punched Bane on the shoulder and smirked as Leo did the same. 'Leo: '''He's just depressed he had to put that green haired girl through "that" technique... '''Bane: '''Tch.. Really? Dude it's been 3 days... I'm sure she'll be fine... if not I guess we as a group will just owe her.. ''Silver's head bounced slightly as he turned his head. Leo smirked and nodded, as did Nova. 'Silver: '''No. It was my mistake. I will repay it should it come to that. ''As he said that, A gigantic sea king erupted from the water, almost devouring the very interested Primo who was immediately pulled from the water. Primo frowning like a madman as both Rose and Scarlett roll their eyes at the sight of the blue sea king. 'Primo: '''A wild Gyarados appeared. '''Bane: '''THIS ISN'T POKEMON!! ''As Drake unsheathed his sword and Leo pulled out his staff, Bane pulled out a small harpoon, with a large smirk on his face. Silver however remained sat in the figurehead. 'Leo: '''Silly Silver.. doesn't understand. ''A Red Sea king then explodes from the waters in front of the Skyglider, towering over it as Silver twists out of the figureheads mouth and onto the top of it. He prepared to punch the Sea King. Primo's eyes sparkled as Drake beheaded the Seaking and Bane used his harpoon to keep ahold of the body, which Leo began pulling onto the ship to be cut into food. 'Primo: '''A red gyarados! We must be on the Lake of rage!! '''Bane: '''SHUT UP!!! ''As the duo argue, A bright light flashes past them and past silver, piercing through the back of the Sea Kings open mouth. Nova appeared at the end of it, wielding his blade and smiling. Two hikaeon platforms formed beneath his feet as he stood on them, as if hovering on the air in front of the ship. 'Nova: '''It was my choice to allow you to face her group. Therefore it was also my blunder. Therefore I owe her aswell, which means my crew owe her. You're not alone Silver. And you're part of this crew. '''Leo: '''From the state of their bodies after you dragged them out of the rubble, they were just mildly injured. They'll live. Any longer in their and they'd have died. ''Silver grabs the Sea king as it falls and lowers it onto the ship, more food after all. He then turns to the guys with a smile, something seen rarely from him. 'Silver: '''I'm just glad they'll live. I don't want to be a murderer of dreams. '''Drake: '''Just remember that you saved her friends, instead of leaving them to die. In a normal battle, they'd all be dead. '''Silver: '''I guess you're right. Thanks guys.. ''He was then interupted by Nova who hand him a blunt knife. Drake stood tall with his arms folded, as Leo stood with his hands behind his head, Primo smiling while hanging upside down by his legs and Bane refitting his harpoon. Nova with a large smile on his face, pushes Silver towards the Sea King's body and states. 'Nova: '''Great!! Now todays challenge is cutting up the food with a blunt knife! And Sea King Sushi is on the menu!! ''Mike then made a brief appearance as he pulled himself on the ship dropping several gigantic bags, pulling a wooden raft from the water and putting it on his back. Scarlett smiled and jumped up onto his shoulders. 'Scarlett: '''Yay mike! Did you get me anything nice from the merchant ship! '''Mike: '''A bundle for everyone and more supplies. Well? . . Chop chop. ''He smiled as he looked at the knife in Silver's hands. The Joke was incredibley cheesy but everyone began to burst out laughing. The Skylines were high in spirit and looking forward to their meal! '' The Shifting Tide '''Senshi: ' NO!!!!! She shoots up, screaming at the top of her lungs. As she does, she feels several sets of hands push her gently back onto the bed. 'Burakku: ' Easy there Sen.... It's alright. Senshi stares at Burakku her eyes filled with fear and tears. 'Senshi: ' B....Burakku? 'BUrakku: '''Yeah.... It's me. '''Victoria: '''You gave us quite a scare captain... You kept screaming, tossing, and turning like you wer trying to escape from someone. '''Senshi: ' Victoria.... 'Rex: ' What did that guy do to you? I mean, sure they four of us are pretty beat up, but it looks as if you've gotten the worst out of it all. 'Senshi: ' Rex..... 'Sharpshooter: ' Idiot. Tears filled Senshi's eyes at the sight of every single member of her crew alive, swathed in bandages, but alive. 'Senshi: '''Thank the Heavens...... It wasn't real...... It was just a nightmare..... ''The Devil Spawns all looked at each other. In confusion. 'Sharpshooter: '''Speaking of... ''The other Devil Spawns knew what he was incinuating, but wouldn't question and so Burakku did. 'Burakku: '''Do any of you guys remember what happened after the fight with that blindfolded guy? ''Victoria looked at Rex, as he looked at Sharpshooter, whom effectively shrugged and stared at Senshi. 'Rex: '''I woke up on the ship... like you guys... Someone must have carried us here.. '''Senshi: ' It was him..... 'Sharpshooter: '''But why? '''Rex: '''Yeah. We were his enemies..... '''Victoria: ' Also..... How would he know which ship is ours? 'Burakku: '''He knew alot about us. I wouldn't be surprised that he knew about our ship. ''A heavy silence fell across the ship. Finally, Senshi slowly sat up. 'Senshi: ' let's leave this place. 'Victoria: ' Sen... You need a doctor.. 'Senshi: ' No Victoria.... What I need is to get stronger..... It's my fault this happened. The crew looked at each other, surprised to hear what sounded like remorse coming from their captain. 'Senshi: '''I was too naive, too stupid, and too weak. If Silver hadn't spared us.... Hadn't decided to let us live.... ''Senshi cringed as flashes of her friends dying went coursing through her head. She clutched her head, tears pouring down her face. Her crew gathered around her, each and everyone of them hugging her. Senshi sniffed, wiping her eyes. 'Senshi: ' I swear..... I won't let anyone beat me again... I won't ever make you guys have to go through what we went through today..... The devil Spawns just held her, all of them silently crying. Finally, Senshi stood up. 'Senshi: ' What are we sitting around here for guys? The entire Grand Line is waiting for us!! The Devil Spawns all stood, glad to see their captain back. 'Devil Spawns: ' Hai Captain!! They all left Senshi's room. As she walked out, she turned towards the horizon. '''Senshi's Thoughts: '''Silver....... You taught me a hard lesson, and for that, I thank you.... But next time we meet..... Next time, I'll be ready. Category:Skyline Pirates Category:Stories Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:1NF3RNO Category:Collaboration